


Before their eyes

by Jxjxjx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx
Summary: What could have happened after the end of the series. Originally a very angst one shot but now as something of a plot.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Pema admittedly had not been thrilled when her husband started to spend more time with his ex-girlfriend. Pema knew of course that they had interacted many times over the last 15 years but she knew those were always short and completely out of necessity. This was different, sure it had started because of Amon and Korra but it had grown from there. She hadn't minded at the time because of Lin sacrificing herself for her kids and Tenzin and even herself even if she was well aware it had really been for her. Pema had let go of all ill will she held towards the woman after that. Lin never made Pema at all doubt her intention with her husband either, she was the one that always held him at arm's length.

However, she wasn't the problem. Over the last few years Lin seemed to be around more or at least dragged here more. Bumi and Kya were always practically kidnapping her to come hangout with them on the island when they were here. She had never really liked either although Kya had always been nice enough but both were a little too much for her especially when the pair were together. Pema had thought Lin would be similar to Tenzin in being annoyed with their antics but she seemed to enjoy it, always laughing and indulging them. Tenzin too seemed to be better with them when Lin was around. He had a better relationship with them for the last few years but when Lin was here he actually enjoyed himself with them. Pema could understand why Lin seemed to ground all of them to keep them from arguing. Pema was frankly grateful when Lin was there to help because Bumi and Kya seemed to encourage rebellion in her kids who need no help in that department.

However it was when Su Biefong had joined them that she questioned what exactly was happening between Lin and her husband. Su was a Biefong, no doubt about it started with her bluntness and inability to sensor herself, she was the only one who ever brought up their childhood around her and the kids. Pema had overheard Bumi, Kya, Lin and Tenzin all make reference and tell stories when they thought she was out of the room or earshot. She knew it was because it naturally involved both Lin and Tenzin which was why it was taboo. When Su had arrived it had solidified to Pema that the five of them were part of a club that she could never get into. When Su had arrived she naturally got on better with Kya and Bumi and Lin and Tenzin always seemed to whispering about something when that happened. It wasn't that it was anything scandalous in fact Tenzin often told her the joke Lin had made about their siblings but the way they interacted was so in sync sometimes it scared her.

Pema didn't think either Lin or Tenzin would ever cheat but that didn't mean neither would develop the urge to cheat. She thought she could see him drifting further and further away from her and the only reason for that would be Lin. She was the only person alive who could have that much sway over him. Pema hadn't figured out what to do about it. She wasn't even sure Tenzin noticed yet because it was still only when they were all together when it was so obvious. Lin was adored by her kids at this point and she hadn't done anything wrong. Pema couldn't just ask her to leave and never come back to the island. Even if Tenzin hated her she'd still be around for Bumi and Kya and Pema didn't want to break the kids heart. Still there was something about the way Tenzin laughed and met Lin's eyes first that made her consider it.

* * *

Kya loved having her family back together again. She, Tenzin, Bumi, Lin and even Su all now got along. After years of all of them not being on good terms. It was still weird being on the island after so many years, but also nice she had grown up here, they had all grown up here. Years of memories of them playing and fighting alike were here. It was different though for starters there was airbenders now, something she was grateful for even if a large part of her wonder what if that happen been true when she was a kid. They all must think that, Kya figured. Her and Bumi had not had the best relationship with their father largely because they were not airbenders. Tenzin had the pressure of being the last of airbender and Lin must have thought what if because not wanting air kids was the reason she and Tenzin had broken up. Still she was grateful because now she knew her nieces and nephew would not go through any of what they did. It was also just fun reconnecting again she had forgotten how much less of a stick in the mud her youngest brother was when Lin was around. Lin could talk him into almost anything and that was something the rest of them used to their advantage. It was almost like stepping back in time watching the pair interact. She watched Lin lean over and whisper something to Tenzin and him smile at her like she was the only person in the world. That made Kya's heart twist. she didn't want them to get hurt, but by the way Tenzin was looking at Lin. she could tell he was already on the way of falling back in love with his childhood sweetheart. Its not that some part of Kya didn't wish they would indulgence in that it was Tenzin had married Pema. If Kya was honest she had never understood why her brother would choice Pema other than to have kids. Kya preferred Lin, Lin was already family everyone had waited years for them finally to make official. Pema was the opposite of Lin and while the two were compatible they lacked the chemistry that Lin and Tenzin had had for years. But that was all in the past and more importantly there were four kids to think about the youngest of whom was only three. Tenzin couldn't leave Pema now, he had made his choice whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Su hadn't been there for Lin and Tenzin's breakup but after meeting Pema for the first time she had eventually dragged it out of Lin after several drinks. Maybe unsurprisingly it had revolved around kids, something Lin was against. Su could understand having Toph as a mom had even made her absolutely terrified when she found out she had been pregant with Bataar. Su imagined she hadn't done anything to help that impression either. When Su had met Pema she had been stunned. She had figured the woman would at least share something in common with her sister but no Pema might be as opposite from Lin as she could get. Which was weird because what Tenzin had claimed he loved about her sister was everything Pema wasn't and everything that had annoyed Su as a teenager. Su had also been even more amused when she met his kids. She had give Lin a little bit of trouble for the four teenagers she had been with when they had meet again but Tenzin's kids were a different level. Ikki and Meelo could run around her all day without her getting mad and she seemed to have a genuine friendship with Jinora. Rohan was the only one she didn't seem comfortable with likely because he was a toddler. It was so weird seeing tenzin and her sister interact after so many years and their breakup because half the time it was painfully clear they had split and the other half she couldn't tell because they still looked at each other like they were madly in love. In fact they seemed to be doing that more and more often lately, Su didn't dare bring it up to Lin, she didn't want another rock chucked at her head. Oh but it was there mainly on Tenzin's end he was far inferior at hiding his emotion not growing up with Toph. Which made the matters worse because anyone with eyes could see him gravitate towards LIn anytime they were together. Tenzin however had broken her sister's heart and she would be damned if he did it again. Besides he was married with four kids he should know better.

* * *

Bumi had forgotten how much fun Lin was after a drink. She was currently taking great pleasure in embarrassing both her sister sitting across from her around the fire and Tenzin to her left. The whole family was here, Tenzin's wife and kids and Su's husband and kids as well as Korra and her friends. It seemed both Su's and Tenzin's kids had been ill informed about how much trouble they had gotten into as children and Lin, Kya and him were remedying that tonight.

"She pushed the poor boy into a giant bin of flour even though mom could still 'see' him." Lin told them. The kids all bursted out laughing.

"Hey still better than your first kiss." Su shot back.

"Oooh I have to hear this" Korra encouraged.

Lin was glaring at her sister. "It was when you were what 11?" Su asked innocently to Tenzin and Lin who were squirming.

Bumi and Kya both stiffened. They never talked about Lin's and Tenzin's relationship, it was still a store spot, but Su had never known boundaries and never would. And they had all finished a first cup of cactus juice. "12" Lin ground out.

"Whoa! chief you were young" Korra pipped up and both Lin and Tenzin sent the girl a glare.

"Anyway she and airhead were 12 and apparently Lin wanted to know what it felt like, 'Allegedly'. It's gets better," Su told Korra seeing the girl's expression of amusement. "Tenzin volunteer cause he didn't like her kissing anyone else. So they kiss. I end up seeing it and yelled for Uncle Aang who burst out all happy about this because apparently he has been shipping them since they were born. Anyway he tells my mom who says 'I thought they'd do more than kiss with their heart rates'" a new round of laughter erupts with glares and growls from Lin and Tenzin. "Aunt Katara freaked out an insisted on giving them the sex talk then and there." Su snickered at their red faces.

"They were mortified, it was great," Bumi agreed.

"Wait, you guys started dating at 12?" Bolin asked.

"No" both replied "we were a few years older" Tenzin added

"Not that much older when you started doing-"

"BUMI!" Tenzin warned

"How much older?" Korra asked, all too curious and catching the innuendo.

"Don't you dare" Lin growled towards Su.

"16" Kya put in raising her glass to her lips.

"Wow I never gave Tenzin enough credit" Korra snickered at him. Both their faces were bright red now. Bumi almost would have felt bad if not for the fact they both were far too easy to tease sometimes. He didn't like avoiding those stories, they were some of the best but it made everyone uncomfortable. Both Lin and Tenzin were still shifting and Pema looked equally as uncomfortable with the story. He didn't have anything against Pema, hell he liked her well enough. His problem had always been with Tenzin for hurting Lin like that. He had never really understood his brother's choices, well he did but he could never have made the same. Tenzin didn't understand what it was like never finding that person to share everything with. He'd always had Lin ever since they were born, they had been inseparable and then he had gone right to Pema. He and Kya had slept their way across the world and never found anything, if he ever found someone like that he would never let them go no matter what. The thing he admired the most about Lin was that she had let Tenzin go. She now was perfectly fine with what happened so long as he was happy. Bumi figured he would have drunk himself into the spirit world ten years ago. Pema was sitting away from everyone with Rohan in her lap on a regular chair instead of low stone benches Su had made. She was very much separate from the rest of them, the only non fighter of the group. Bataar and Asami both fought in their own ways with machines and tech, Pema she was just a mother. She was watching Tenzin and Lin who now sat as far apart as possible on the bench with a sad look in her eye. Bumi had noticed what was going on between the pair too who hadn't; Su had questioned him about. He hadn't known what to tell her, Lin was still rarely there unless the kids or Kya and him dragged her to the island but when her and Tenzin were together they seemed to fall into their old ways of finishing each other's sentences. It was stupid because nothing could happen, but it was happening.

* * *

Lin wasn't sure how it happened or when it happened but one day she was sitting with Tenzin going over the plan for the inauguration of Zhu Li then she had been laughing at some joke Ikki and Jinora had made while holding Rohan in her lap. Tenzin's shoulders shook brushing against hers with laughter as the pair sat on the low steps outside his home. Then it was like she was watching this scene play out outside of her body and her stomach dropped. She could see herself laughing at the two young airbenders, sitting all too close to Tenzin to be considered friendly and holding his youngest son in her lap like he was her own. She watched and yet she did nothing but let herself enjoy it like it was a normal day with her own families not Pema's. She had been screaming at herself to move but couldn't. Finally Tenzin broke the spell standing up and pulling her up next to him. He stood entirely too close taking Rohan from her, so close that the three year old was the only space between them. Then he was smiling at her in the way she knew like the back of her hand. He had looked at her like that for 20 years before they broke up and she knew they were screwed.

Lin had come to the realization that those kids were worth whatever pain was between the two of them. She could live with that because at the end of the day those kids had given him something Lin or Pema won't be able to on their own. What was the saying if you love something let it go? Lin wasn't stupid she had watched not only Tenzin grow up but Kya and Bumi as well. The older two had not been airbenders and she knew it had affected their relationship with their dad and brother. She and Su had little better with their own mom fighting for attention too. Lin knew that there was at least an equal chance of her kids being earthbender if she and Tenzin had kids. Hell they could have been water or fire benders too for that matter or a non bender like Bumi better that he marry a non bender if he needs airbender kids. Lin was well of the ironic slap in the face she, Tenzin and even Bumi had been giving after harmonic convergence when the air nation had returned. She and Tenzin had been struck with the knowledge that their biggest fight had been pointless and Bumi with the knowledge that he was the airbender his father had hoped him to be just 40 years too late.

Duty. She had a duty and Tenzin had a duty and they wouldn't be their parents. They would complete their parents' legacies but they would not make the same mistakes. Lin would follow in her mother's footsteps af Chief of Police but she would be damned if she screwed her kids the way Toph had her and Su. So that meant she was fine with being the 'cool aunt'. Tenzin needed kids to rebuild the air nation and that meant having them and making sure they had all the attention in the world. Lin wouldn't have provided either, Tenzin to the ever end ignored that little detail. Lin wouldn't, she and Tenzin had stayed up way too many nights talking about their parent's problems for her to ignore the fact that between her own strong bending family and both their jobs it was impractical for them to even discuss kids even if she had wanted them.

No, Pema had been the right choice, even if it hurt. Now they just had to remember that. Lin wasn't around as much as everyone on that island seemed to want her but recently she had begun to notice a shift in Tenzin and maybe herself. They were getting too comfortable with each other, before there had always been an underlying pain and sadness between the two that seemed to stretch on for enturity but now nothing. Nothing was bad. Nothing was them falling back into their old ways and bad habits. Nothing was the thing that came right before she realized they were falling back into love. She knew he still loved her, that was half of why it had been so painful for so many years and she loved him. BUT they couldn't and wouldn't do anything about it. So it was stupid to let that pain go. The pain was a constant reminder and a safety switch to keep them from getting even more hurt and more importantly from keeping the kids from getting hurt.

* * *

Tenzin didn't know what happened but everyone seemed to be acting a little different lately. Pema had been short with him. Lin had been finding every excuse in the book to avoid him outside of work. Even Bumi and Kya had been… sympathetic to him which was definitely weird. Su was the only one completely normal with him until today.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked pointing an accusing finger at him after literally dragging him out of a class he was teaching to apparently yell at him.

"What are you talking about?" Tenzin huffed at her.

"What am I talking about?" She said hotly. "What could possibly think I'm talking about? How could you not know?"

"Well why don't you just tell me so I can go back to teaching?" Tenzin snapped back at her. Su was a master at getting under Lin's skin and by extension him. He and Lin were too similar for those same things not to work on him.

"You oogiling my sister." Su growled at him.

"What?!" Tenzin squawked, eyeing her now. "I do not oogiling Lin." He hissed at her.

"Really you could have fooled me and everyone else." Su shot back getting in his face. "I watched you oogle her for my entire life. I know how you look at her and seeing as you blow up your relationship with her. I would say you have no right to look at her like that especially because you are married." Su ranted at him.

"I do not look at her any way." Tenzin said getting heated now, Su was the last person he wanted to hear about hurting Lin from. "We are friends, that's it."

"Yeah like you were 'friends' when you were teenagers." Su shot right back at him. "Spirits, Tenzin, can't you see what you're doing?" She asked exasperated.

"I wasn't aware I was doing anything." Tenzin grounded out at her.

"Haven't you noticed Lin avoiding you or Pema being mad at you or even Kya and Bumi not teasing you as much?" Su threw her hand up. "Err I forgot how clueless you are."

"Wait, That's why are they mad at me?" Tenzin asked her.

"Men. completely hopeless." Su huffed. "No wonder why you and Bataar get along. Yes Tenzin, everyone else noticed that you've been falling back into your old ways for a few weeks now. I think the fire a few nights ago was when Pema realized it."

"But-" Tenzin stuttered out. He hadn't noticed a change in their relationship. Sure things were not as painful and awkward now but that was normal nothing else.

"Tenzin, do you love her?" Su asked gently this time.

"Of course I love her." Tenzin admitted. "We were together for 25 years, Su. but you weren't there when it ended. There is no going back to that." He didn't know if he said that to convince himself for Su.

"Tenzin, you two were always a thing in some form or another. Don't hurt her by letting this get out of hand." Su warned him.

She walked away from him after that leaving him to stew on that. To say that he and Lin had a complex relationship would be true but it would also be a lie. He and Lin had a very simple relationship. They would do almost anything for each other even when they weren't talking. If Lin had told him she needed help he would have dropped everything for her. She had literally done that for him and his family a few times now. They would always be there for each other no matter what. It was everything else out of their control that made their relationship complicated. It was who their parents were and their obligation. It was the reality of the world that had forged all of these barriers between them and ultimately pushed them part. Lin was… well he would always love her but that ship had sailed everyone knew that. He had never been so hurt and in pain to see it sail but he couldn't turn back time even with what he knew now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for another chapter so here it is. Hope you like it.

Tenzin was outside with his oldest, Jinora and Opal. Opal was more or less family as Su's daughter that more or less made her like his niece. Her and Jinora were quick friends despite Opal being almost five years older. They were talking about training and also the latest mover the girls had seen when Lin came up from the docks.

"Aunt Lin!" Opal and Jinora called to her waving at her.

Tenzin watched Lin's mouth twitch into a small smile. "Hey Kid, Kid" she said to both of them in her normal gruff manner. "Ten." she greeted him as well with a nod.

"Lin, it's good to see you." he said smiling at her as always. He hadn't seen her outside of work in two weeks since Su had cornered him about his feeling for her sister. Which was ridiculous because he was married. Beside there was no way she would have feeling for him, he had hurt her too badly for that.

"Aunt Lin look at this." Opal said pulling both adults attention away from each other. Opal had recently master one of the harder airbending moves and was showing it off to Lin. Lin turned away from him and watched Opal show her the move. Lin smiled and congratulated her, crossing her arms and smiling at her niece. Looking proud, Tenzin thought. Opal turned back to Lin and Tenzin and he could see the gleam in her pale green eyes of happiness and for a split second his mind wonder to the possibility of if the two of them had been destined to have a kid. She, it would have been a she he knew, he had a soft spot of daughter not that he didn't love his sons. But a daughter with Lin's high cheek bones and her green eyes and an airbender or an earthbender he would have loved to see her teach an earthbender. He could summon the image easily, he couldn't pretend he had never thought about what their kid would have looked like when they had been together for all of those years. He had wanted nothing more that to have a family with her but that was not fate.

"Ten, Tenzin" Lin was saying to him.

"hmm" he asked having completely missed what had been said, stuck in his day dream.

"I said, let's step inside I have something to talk to you about." Lin said rolling her eyes at him and holding up a folder she had brought.

"oh yes, of course." he said quickly trying not to stumble over his words. he thought by her raised eyebrow that he failed. They walked inside to his office where he gestured for her to sit but she declined.

"I got a union leader who might have a civil case." Lin started. "She works for Cabage Corp. and says there aren't being fair to the workers." Tenzin took the folder recently the city was starting to try to reign in businesses to make them be more responsible and treat their employees better.

"Thanks I'll look into it." Tenzin said taking the folder. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"No I can't. I got that budget to get done before friday's meeting." Lin grumbled.

"Friday then come over and have a drink with me then." he requested.

Lin eyed him for a second. "Sure airhead I probably will need it after dealing with Raiko." she sighed.

"we all need a drink after dealing with Raiko." Tenzin agreed. "Zhu Li will be president in one more week, at least she'll be better."

"here's hoping." Lin said "see you Ten." she said giving him a smile as she sauntered out the door.

He watched her leave, some stupid smile pulling at his mouth despite himself. "She was fucking right." Tenzin swore to himself slamming the folder down on the desk hard.

Why now? why now did he have these long buried feeling coming back up. It had been so long, they had both moved on. Of course a part of him knew that wasn't exactly true. both of them had simply avoided each other and force themselves to forget the best they could, but he couldn't keep forgetting and pretending it was too hard.

They had been together they're entire lives up until 16 years ago. There wasn't one major milestone or important memory Tenzin had before that time that Lin hadn't been at his side for. He had loved her and his love for her had grown and evolved over the years. There had been a time, a very long time, that he had thought he would always be with her. Then it hadn't happened, he had wanted more than what she would give him and that had been that.

He felt like she wasn't listening to him and that she didn't care about what he wanted because kids for him wasn't just about airbenders. He truly wanted to have a kid to teach and share the world the same way his father had done for him. Lin didn't want that she only wanted to follow in her mother's footstep and be chief of police. He felt like she didn't have time for anything else. he wasn't her priority and neither were his needs, because yes he did need to have kids if his nation was to continue. It was only later in life that he realized that she had felt the same need to prove herself as a cop because of her mother. he had left her in the end of that, growing apart, not loving him enough, whatever he told himself to make it easier was the truth. Lin was his other half he felt completely at easy with her no matter what. They could be fighting in a battle and if she was at his side he felt better as soon as she walked into a room he still felt that. But it wasn't meant to be they weren't meant to be. Now 16 years later here he was still wishing it had been.

* * *

Lin was bored and pissed more than usual. Like everything that involved Varrick, his wife's inaugural ball was extravagant. All of the social elite were there and worst of all she wasn't allowed to wear her armor. None of the officers inside were allowed to because it would mess up the look for the filming Varrick was doing. She was very much not happy about it being stuck in a dress. It was a simple dress the same one she had worn to his wedding, but the worst part that it seemed to make people think they could come up and talk to her. She had been hiding semi successfully in the corner until some man decided he had enough to drink to push his luck with her. She was ignoring him and giving not so subtle hints that he should kick rocks but as the chief of police she couldn't exactly cuss him out here of all places like she was dying to do.

Finally she caught Tenzin's eye, who was talking to another business man. He understood her predicament right away, but seemed assumed at the situation. Lin's glare hardened at him and he nodded finally wrapping up his conversation.

"I would love to show you that, among other things." he said suggestively. Lin was watching Tenzin over his shoulder approach and saw Tenzin's face harden at the words. Good, he took his sweat time, Lin thought bitterly.

"Sorry to cut in, but Lin I believe you owe me a dance." Tenzin said artfully interrupting them and offering Lin his hand.

"yes I do." Lin says taking Tenzin hand. She was just happy to be out of there although Tenzin could have come up with a better excuse than to dance.

"sorry, I thought he was bothering you about letting him son off of something." Tenzin muttered to her as they wove their way through the crowd. When they got to the edge of the crowd he turned to her like they were about to join the dancing couples.

"come on, Lin. He still watching us." Tenzin said. "besides you're a great dancer."

"You are?" Opal asked coming up to them with Jinora in tow. Lin was never so happy to see them, but then Tenzin smiled and she bite back a groan.

"oh yes. She and your mother took dancing classes for a number of years when they were young." Tenzin said.

"Really?" Jinora asked surprised.

"Only because our grandmother forced it on us." Lin said glaring at Tenzin for dropping that piece of information. "And it was barely a year."

"Come on, Lin. It won't kill you." Tenzin presided.

"You are entirely too amused at my suffering." Lin grumbled as she let Tenzin drag her out on to the dance floor. Opal and Jinora seemed to be enjoying it as well. Lin was envious of Pema and the other kids who had got out of being here tonight. Rohan had been sick and Pema had stayed home with him, right now Lin might consider switching with her. She was entirely to aware of how close the two of them were dancing. She really didn't want to think about the last time they had danced like this. This was entirely to much for her mind not to go back to their younger years together and that was the last place she wanted it to go to. It was bad enough those old thoughts and feelings all too often already.

* * *

Jinora had always been facinated with Lin Beifong ever since her Uncle Bumi had let slip a story about her growing up with him and his sibling because she had never heard her father or gram gram mention the woman. The older woman was a enigma to her as she got older and more aware of the politics in Republic City, yet her father never talked about. The only hint that they had known each other was that he always called her Lin. The plot had only thickened when Korra had told her that her Dad and Chief Beifong had dated when they were young. Then when she had jumped off of Oogi for them, Jinora decided that she wanted to get to know the woman she had been curious about for years.

Opal like her had also grown up wondering about her Aunt Lin who she had never met but her mother spoke highly of the very few times she spoke about her. She too hadn't known about Tenzin and Lin's previous relationship until the sister had fought at Zaofu. Both still looked up to the older woman and wanted to get to know her better now that all of the fighting was for over. The biggest missing piece in their puzzle of who Lin was, was her and Tenzin's relationship. Yes, they had dragged a few stories about their childhood out of her dad and their Aunt and Kya and Bumi had told them a few more but there was still a lot she didn't know and that didn't add up to her. Like from Kya's and Bumi's stories both were alot more fun when they were Jinora's age but now it was a rare occasion that either laughed.

Tonight was one of those rare opportunities to see them both together. It hadn't been lost on either Jinora or Opal that Tenzin hadn't dropped Lin's hand when they had come up to talk to them. They too had seen Tenzin save Lin from the older businessman who had cornered her. The dancing had been very out of character for the person they knew to be the chief of police and it had been funny to both of them to imagine 5 or 6 year old Lin being forced into dancing classes. However she was willing to bet that it was true because as they watch Tenzin and Lin dance it was clear that they both knew what they were doing. She also noticed how in insinc they were dancing, it was beautiful to watch.

"why do you think they ended it?" Opal asked.

"I don't think they ever did." Jinora said watching Lin roll her eyes at Tenzin and him grin at her. Opal hummed in response, Jinora knew what she had meant but she didn't have an answer all she knew was watching the two of them now their connection had never been severed.


	3. Chapter 3

"He was being an idiot!" Tenzin protested coming in the door almost pouting.

"So! It's not like I can't deal with every egotistical hot shot in the city, including you!" Lin shots back glaring with irritation at him.

Katara looks up from the newspaper she was reading at the table while Pema knits and Ikki draws. Both watch Lin and Tenzin enter the house amidst a full blown argument closely. Bolin and Korra were trailing behind them clearly looking to run away from said argument as soon as possible.

"I am not egotistical!"

"Ha! That's a good one, your head is so filled with air. It hasn't been able to fit into this house since we were twenty."

Pema and Ikki are looking up watching this fascinated by the two arguing whereas Katara just chuckles to herself and shakes her head. Those two were quite a pair, she thought. Korra and Bolin slump down into chairs at the table in relief as both older adults go to Tenzin's office clearly not finished with whatever they were arguing about. Katara figured that none of the young people had seen Lin and Tenzin fight like that much if at all with the latter being more likely. Bumi and Kya came in.

"What was the yelling about?" Pema asked slightly concerned as to what would get the pair that had gotten back to getting along famously to fight.

"Ugh, your dad and Lin have been arguing since we left." Korra complained and Bolin nodded along.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, still confused about why the two were fighting and Ikki were also concerned, Katara saw. All of Tenzin's kids had taken a shining to the chief of police to Katara's amusement.

"Don't worry, it sounded like it's a normal fight for them." Kya said bending tea into a cup as she too sat. "They aways arguing over dumb things."

Bumi wiggled his eyebrows as he drawled, "Oh yeah, this was always fo-owe!" Bumi was cut off by Kya elbowing him in the ribs. "Nevermind." Bumi said instead. Katara just sighed at her other two children although it was probably a good catch on Kya to shut Bumi up before he said something that his niece shouldn't hear about her father. Although, she thought maybe Korra and Pema had caught on but Bolin had this funny look on his face that reminded her of when her brother was thinking too hard.

"What happened that started this?" Kya asked quickly.

"Oh don't get me started," Korra said slapping her palms on the table. "There was this really misogynistic narcissistic a-hole was at city hall today and we had to deal with him. Varrick did nothing about but encourage it. When I tell you, I was ready to slap the guy. If Tenzin hadn't asked us to get something in his office. I mean that's how bad it was." Korra told them. "I don't know what happened after that but when we came back and they wrapped up and we left and then not even a street away Lin starts laying into Tenzin about the guy." she explained.

Kya and Bumi shared a smirk now. "Oh yeah we were right. Don't worry about it." she said waving dismissively. Katara sighed again before going back to the paper hopefully the two of them wouldn't be foolish this time around. She paused unsure of exactly what that hope entailed as she remember that there was a time when these arguments didn't mean what Bumi has insinuated. Then again that would almost be worse if they were back to square one so to speak. Call it mother's intuition but she worried that that was the case, yet she couldn't deny the little voice in her heart that hope it was the case too. That voice she Knew was called a foolish romantic.

* * *

\- 35 years ago

"Ugh!" Lin growled. "Why are you such an idiot!" she yelled at Katara's youngest son.

Tenzin shrunken back in surprise for a second before getting mad too. "Me! I tried to do something nice."

"I don't need your help, Airhead." Lin shot back.

"You're right how stupid of me to consider doing something nice for my best friend on her birthday!" Tenzin says sarcastically.

This seemed to anger Lin more. "You seem to forget I'm the one that deals with that shithead all day. The last thing I need in people thinking I'm weak cause a bald toothpick is carrying my crap"

Katara watched the two teenagers walk in the house just back from school. It was Lin's birthday today, so she was surprised to hear the two of them at each other's throats today. Then again that had seemed to be happening a lot lately, the two would fight over minor things then makeup and more on an hour later. She watched the pair carefully the way Lin's eyes linger on Tenzin and the way Tenzin almost subconsciously drawn in by her regardless of her yelling at him. She let a small smile play on her face, they weren't there yet but if she was a betting woman she'd say they were pretty close. Still as she listened to them continue to fight in the living room she was more inclined to hope that they as Toph put it 'just kiss already' and put all of them out of their misery.

* * *

They don't see Lin or Tenzin until dinner 20 twenty minutes later. When they come in and sit down next to each other, everyone is watches them as inconspicuously as possible except Katara. She isn't sure she wants to know and at this stage in her life she has long since learned that sometimes ignorance is bliss.

"Are you two good?" Korra asked unable to stop her curiosity.

"Yes fine." Tenzin said almost confused as to why he is being asked this.

"Uh are you sure? cause you were kinda..." Bolin asked tapping his hands together nervously.

"Sometimes airhead need someone to deflate his head." Lin says into her bowl.

"What she means is she isn't always right all the time and has a hard time accepting that." Tenzin corrects her lightly his hand come to land on her knee.

"Ha! I am always right baldy you best remember that" Lin scoff as her chopsticks wave in his face. There interaction has put the kids at easy Katara see, but Bumi and Kya are smirking and sharing looks at the way the pair just interacted and Pema is watching with her face carefully neutral. Katara understand all of them because it was painfully clearly that both were ignore each other's advances and neither realized that they were doing it. Katara chuckled to herself again, what a pair always too caught up in everything else to see what's right in front of their face... until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a short chapter but idk really where I want to go with this so If you have any suggestion on where to go with it than I will take it. if you want to see like a happy ending or just more angst. I can't decide


	4. Chapter 4

Mako had long since learn that when it came to his boss, Chief Beifong, it was best to follow the rules to a tee unless you wanted to get rimmed out and have your ass stuck on dumster duty for the next week. But he also knew the old saying, it's the exception that proves the rule, to be true when it came to the Chief as well. That exception was Tenzin. He was allowed to barge in to her office when ever he wanted and was allow to know about on going investigations. Mako had given up trying to figure out why (and he knew better than to try) and put it down to their long history and favoritism. That was why when the rookies made the sometimes fatal mistake of not abiding by that exception he and everyone else would listen in as both the Chief and Tenzin yelled at the poor rookie for being so stupid. No one, not a council member or Raiko had ever been stupid enough to question their of them on it until now.

"Then why is Master Tenzin allow to be a part of the investigation?" The fire nation ambassador Lee complained.

Mako looked up from his note pad to see Lin's eye twitch. "If you care to read the police Department regulations it says we may contract out to whoever we deep fit provide that meet a few requirements and Master Tenzin has." Chief Beifong growled out at him. Tenzin loomed looking even taller over his right shoulder the slightest look of distain on his face at the question.

He and Luca, the other officer in the room with him, shared a look this would be a great break room story. "Oh really and what are those? being the son of the avatar?" Mako's eye widened in surprise that anyone would dare to say that to either of them.

Both Chief's and Tenzin's face darkned at the idea that their parents were the reason they had made it to where they were in life. "No" Tenzin answer this time, his voice cool. "If you must know I passed the academy's final test to become an officers and have worked with the force at times over the years since I was 25." Mako and Luca's eyes widen in surprise neither had even know that non metal benders had been on the force at that time.

Luckily for the Ambassador he was smart enough to shut up before Chief gave him the _slightly_ more politically correct way of telling him to go fuck himself for being so stupid. Mako listened and took notes through the rest of the cold and awkward interview. When it was over Luca showed him out as Mako began breaking down their equipment. Lin and Tenzin stepped out just into the hall.

"You don't play favorites you know," Tenzin said quietly to Chief. "If anyone know that it's me."

Mako paused in his motion knowing that the Chief would speak much quieter than him. "yeah I know," a Pause. "Sorry for given you such a hard time back then, airhead."

"Owe!" Tenzin yelped.

Lin's laughter rang out. "Come on, Ten. you should have known that was coming."

"Forgive me for forgetting I was speaking to Toph, if you could let your daughter know I would like to have her back." Tenzin deadpanned, Lin laughed again. Mako didn't get the joke though, but he was glad his boss was happy. The last thing he and everyone else needed was Chief in a bad mood because of the fire nation's moron. Tenzin was often the reason he saw her do anything other than scowl and yell at work. He was the one person who always could get Lin's spirits up. He knew they had been together at one point from Korra and frankly he could still see. The two let each other get away with everything, only Tenzin's kids could get off easier. Korra had learned that lesson the hard way, just cause Lin could tease him constantly, didn't mean they could. Hell, Ikki had gotten a light glare at joking about her father's beard. They deserved to be happy and enjoy their relationship however they wanted, he decide, after all he had nothing but respect for both of them that had only grown over the years. If that meant Tenzin getting what looked like preferential treatment, he figure they had both earned that over their many years of service to the city.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Korra?" Tenzin asked, sitting down next to her on the cliffs. Korra probably should have expected him to come and find her eventually. She had stayed on the island the last few night instead of in the city with Asami like normal. They had been going through a rough patch lately.

"How did you know?" Korra asked, hugging her knees to her chest next to him. "With Pema."

"What brought this on?" Tenzin asked gently.

"Me and Asami had a massive fight and what if this is just a sign that it wasn't meant to be?"Korra asked half mumbled into her legs. It had really started when she had said she didn't want to go to some snobby party and Asami had turned it into a whole thing about Korra taking her for granted.

"We have arguments like any couple Korra, it's normal." Tenzin laughed. His words did little to put her mind at easy. She was scared Asami did have a point maybe she wasn't putting their relationship first because she hadn't been around recently traveling on Avatar business.

"What about with Lin? What if this is like that! I mean, Katara said you two have always been inseparable, I thought you guys were like always supposed to be together and you aren't." Korra said getting more agitated now. She knew the basic of the break up meaning that Lin had been work focused and Tenzin was busy too and he said they grew apart in that time.

"We were." Tenzin nodded, his eyes were distant. "She has been my best friend since she was born, but we didn't get together until I was 16. A little late I'll admit" he laughed. "I think I loved her for about a year before that."

Korra laughed a little too but she got the feeling that he wasn't really talking to her as to himself about that last part. "But then why did you two breakup?" Korra asked. It was a question she and everyone else had had for years, but even Su only had the slightest of clues. No one bought the answer Tenzin had given her years ago.

"We were great throughout our twenties but when we hit our 30s and we started to fight. Her mother retired, my dad was sick and it was a lot for both of us. We fought over what kind of future we wanted a lot. I-" He stopped pain flashing as clear as day across his face. "Look, you need to follow your heart, it will guide you." He said very stiffly, clearly trying to swallow the emotion that she had drudged up.

"But how'd you know? You must have! There must be like some light bulb that goes off right? Right? Please tell me there is?" Korra rants because he wasn't making her feel better right now. They were the only couple she knew well enough to ask besides her parents and there were somethings she didn't want to tell her parents.

"I didn't." Tenzin shook his head and sighs. "I just- I just-" He struggles to find the words to explain it to her. "Love is strange Korra, and different for everyone." He said in the end.

Korra sighed. "Yeah it is. Sorry Tenzin if I don't find that helpful."

Tenzin only smiled at her. "It's okay I don't think it was either but I'm far from an expert on the subject, believe me." He pats her shoulder. "I know it wouldn't make you feel better but I would meditate on it."

Korra made a face. She still wasn't a fan of meditation. "Thanks but I don't know if Im that desperate yet." Tenzin just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Her mother had told her for years that her sibling would get better when they were older. Her grandmother had told her that when she was an adult she would be happy she had siblings. At the age of 20, neither had come true. Jinora need to get off this island and away from her immature and annoying brothers and sister. Jinora took her glider to Police headquarters, she knew Lin would still be at work, it was only 4. She walked into the building without a problem and went up to the chief's office. She knocked and Lin called her inside.

"Hello, Jinora." Lin said when she saw her surprised to see the young air bender back in the city.

"Hey Aunt Lin." Jinora said, sitting down.

"The worlds not ending right? No giant roboots or spirits, you're here to warn me about." Lin asked her half joking half serious.

"No," Jinora said flashing her a small smile.

"Whats up then kid?" Lin asked leaning back in her chair. "you look like somethings bothering you?"

"Aren't I too old to be called kid anymore." Jinora deflected.

Lin snorted. "You're almost a third of my age. You're going to be kid forever I'm afraid, Kiddo. and nice try deflecting, whats up?"

"My family's impossible."

Lin laughed aloud at that one. "yeah, join the club kid. I hate to break it to you but everyones is."

"I know and I know I got a good family by all accounts but Meelo's immature and Ikki's annoying and Rohan has apparently become a brat since the last time I've been home." Jinora had been living at the eastern air temple for the last few month and this week was the first time she had been home. It was a bit of an adjustment to be bother by someone around the clock now it seemed.

"I'm afraid that might always be the case if my sister is anything to go by. What did they do?" Lin asked knowing that it normally took at lot to push the level headed air bender.

"Everything." Jinora groaned. "they are just too much. Meelo's teaching Rohan inappropriate jokes and Ikki's just arguing with me and won't leave me alone either and my mom's even being overbearing." Jinora listed off. Lin did understand considering her own problems with her mother and sister and she was just the easiest person in her life to talk to especially because Kai couldn't relate.

"I'm sure your dad could relate. Between Bumi, Kya and me I'm pretty sure that we did that to him on a daily basis if he was in town at your age. Besides Katara far worse than Pema." Lin told her.

"really?" Jinora asked always looking to hear about her dad and his sibling's life growing up. She could usually coax a story out of her aunts or uncle or grandmother but she saw them all less and less now.

"yeah, I don't think any of them were willing let out of the house with out an adult until they were 15." Lin tells her. Jinora snickers a little at that because her grandmother was a lad back person although just about everyone else had said that was a recent devoplement. "They all snuck out alot to get past her, even your father. Don't let him tell you different." Lin pauses. "I'm not giving you idea's am I, your father will kill me if you don't lead meditation to sneak out or something."

"Really? I still can't see dad doing anything." Jinora says. Her dad was a stickler for the rules and followed them to a tee. Even though Lin Bumi and Kya had all told her stories to the contrary she still had trouble picturing her dad throwing pies at air acolytes or sneaking out.

"Look, I know he got a stick up his ass when he turned 35 but he used to actually have a _little_ rebellious side in him." Lin told her.

"But he's so up tight now." Jinora wrinkled her nose.

"I know. He puts too much pressure on himself and he loses that side of him." Lin's mouth pulled back the slightest at that thought almost into a grimace, Jinora noticed. "But back in the day he used to drink on occasion even." Lin told her.

"Are you kidding me?! He yelled at me for even being with Opal and Wei when they were drink. I didn't even touch it." Jinora exclaimed.

Lin laughed. "Oh yeah kid. Come get dinner with us and I'll make sure he tells you ever bit of the story." Lin says just as a knock at the door. "Come in Ten." Lin called.

"Jinora, I didn't know you were here." Her dad says as he enters. Jinora only slightly surprised to see her father walk in. He and Lin were best friends and still worked together on a lot of things.

"Hey dad." Jinora greets him.

"Jinora is joining us for an early dinner." Lin tells him standing.

"Oh that would be great." Tenzin said smiling at them both.

"We'll see how long you sing that toon, airhead, She asked me for a story." Lin said smirking at him and Jinora grins despite herself. Lin is the only person who can get away with telling all of the embarrassing stories she wants without Dad getting too mad like he did at Bumi or Kya.

Tenzin eyed her carefully. "what story exactly?"

"oh you'll see. come one twinkle toes 2 and 3." Lin says steering Jinora out of her office.

* * *

These high society social events were something Asami was used to having been going to them for over a decade. Her dad had started bringing her to them after her mom died when she was about 14. They were always stuffy and boring most of the time. Back then more so because she was so young and everyone else was so old. She had hoped that they would get better now that she was nearly 30 but they hadn't. There were only a few of the aristocrats kids that she could actually stand to be around. Unfortunately for her none of them were here tonight and Korra was off in the fire nation help in the aftermath of a hurricane. Asami wished she had been able to go but she had personally funded a lot of the new technology building that the University of Republic City was opening tonight. It would have been the biggest slap in the face if she had been here tonight. So here she was stuck listening to this ancient fire nation lady drone on and on and on about this and that. Asami knew the conversation had started off on the architecture of the building and had no idea what it was about now.

"Excuse me." Tenzin broken in all of the sudden. Asami straightened surprised she had been so bored out of her mind she hadn't realized the master airbenders approach. "But Mr. Chen would like a word, Ms Sato ."

"Yes, please excuse me." Asami said quickly, jumping at the chance to get away from the old lady. Tenzin offered his arm and led her through the crowd. "Thank you." Asami told him once they were out of ear shot.

"Not a problem, we thought you could use some saving." Tenzin replied lightly, leading her to the corner of the room near the service hallway. Lin was there leaning against the wall, a drink in her hand. They had found a good place to hind out away from everyone else. There was a small cocktail table there, that they had clearly put there themselves. Lin offered her a nod.

"Chief, how's your evening?" Asami said pleasantly to the older woman.

"Eh, I'm suck here aren't I" she said rhetorically shrugging. Tenzin came up on her left side taking an empty drink from the table and examining it.

"Really?" he asked, mildly narrowing his eyes at her.

"I told you to bring back drinks." Lin said poking at him. "What did you expect?"

He reached for the drink in her hand.

"No go get new ones and one for Asami too." Lin said poking at him again and pulling the drink away.

"But it's my drink." Tenzin huffs slightly rolling his eyes at her.

"Yeah well I'll need at least two more of these if you want me to stay with you and not insult anyone." Lin said, leaning away from him slightly as she took a sip of Tenzin's drink.

Tenzin huffed again. "Fine, I'll be back." he said as he left the two woman. Asami had a small smile on her face watching them interact. The two were best friends, everyone knew that but not everyone saw their friendship like she just had. Most of the time they were still just Master Tenzin and Chief Biefong as professional as ever, but their friendship was more and more apparent after getting to know them over the last several years like Asami had. She remembered squealing and telling Korra to shut up when she finally had told her that Lin and Tenzin had dated back on their first trip to Zaofu. She and pretty much all the other teens (they were all adults now though) had all gossiped about it and came up with their own tales of what must have happened. The older she got though the more she secretly pulled for them to be happy, together or apart as friends or something else. Asami was a hopeless romantic at heart and she loved a good drama, Lin and Tenzin had both and she wished nothing but the best for both of them, but she wasn't quite sure what that was.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you dragged me out here." Chief Beifong muttered pulling her overcoat tighter around her as the wind wiped at them.

"Lin, it's a mountain spirit. Who better than an earth bender to help it and you were a big help." Tenzin said lightly but even he looked less than thrilled at their journey back so far, Bolin thought. It was rain lightly and very windy which made the already cold mountain air freezing. Bolin had been shivering since they left Republic City and hadn't stopped. Opal had been his only source of heat on the ride over on Oogi. They had been called up into the mountain to help with a angry spirit and had successfully but bad weather had set in on their way back to the town. They had opted to leave Oogi there and walk as they didn't know where to find the mountain spirit so on foot had seemed like the best option earlier that day when the sun had been out.

"yeah because telly you, the mining too deep was the reason was rocket science. Besides, Opal's here. She's a Beifong." Lin muttered in front of him and Opal.

"It's not the same, Lin." Tenzin reminded her lightly.

"Yeah But Boli-" She stops herself. "yeah, no, you're right." She gave in and truggled on towads the mountain town. Bolin would be offended if he wasn't just happy she had somewhat warmed up, slighlty to him and she hadn't beaten him to a pulp. He knew she thought Opal could do better than him and he agreed Opal was amazing! It started to absolutely pour rain on then bring him out of his thoughts.

"That's it." Lin grumbled stopping as the entire party groaned at the bad shift in the weather. She slamming her foot into the ground. "Come on there's a cave over there. I'm not going any father in this rain." She pointed heading in that direction. Opal looked relieved at the possibility of shelter. Korra and him almost ran after her. The mouth of the cave was small but Chief Beifong bent it wider allowing them to enter.

"Lin, are you sure bending is a good idea? It might anger the spirit even more and we just fixed that problem." Tenzin said bring up the rear. Bolin put it down to the airbenders seemingly inhumanness to be the least bothered by the weather.

"I don't give a shit Ten and why would I know." Lin scowled at him bending herself a seat a little further into the cave. "your mister spiritual." She said flippantly.

"Korra, start a fire." Chief ordered as the rest of them dried off the best they could.

"Gee bossy much" Korra muttered.

"Korra!" Tenzin warned sharply.

"Okay! Im going." The avatar muttered making a face to Opal and Bolin and Bolin snickered. Lin waved her hand and two more chairs appeared for Tenzin and Opal. Bolin looked around and then took the hint and decided to bend himself somewhere to sit. Korra came back and got a fire started it was small but it helped.

"Soo, uh, what do we do now?" Bolin asked after they were all just shivering in silence for a while. He wasn't an expert on spirits, he was only here because of Opal.

"We wait out the rain then head back to Oogi." Tenzin said rubbing his hands together.

More silence. Bolin hated the silence so he finally gave in and asked. "So anyone got any good stories?"

"Yeah, bagdermoles like eating people who talk too much." Lin growled at him. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not so he asked.

Lin didn't responded, but Tenzin did. "Well, she'd know she was trained by them." he chuckled recieving a light one eyed glare from the grumpy and tired metal bender.

"What! really? Did Toph really learn like that?" he asked excitedly. He had heard that but never knew it was true and Toph was amazing! she was like his idol, although after meeting her he was more scared of her than ever.

Beside him Opal giggled at his excitement. "yes, mom took my brothers to learn from them and even took me to meet them."

Bolin gaped at the knowledge. "Are there any in this mountain? Do you think I could meet one?" He said excitedly.

"No" Lin said shortly.

"you didn't even check." Korra said egging her on a little and Tenzin shot her warning look. Chief Beifong was doing them a favor coming here.

Lin huffed and slapped her palm against the ground. "No, there aren't any down here." she said crossing her arms again. Opal talked with Korra and him for a while leaving Lin to doze and Tenzin to watch the fire, eventually they all pretty much feel alseep except for him he could quiet fall asleep instead landing somewhere in between, floating in dream land but still hearing the crackle of the fire.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out here." Tenzin said quietly. "I know this isn't your ideal vacation." Bolin perked up a little hearing them talk. He had thought he too had gone to sleep.

"yeah well I don't take vacations so." Lin said the edge was out of her voice only wearyness remained. "don't sweat it Ten."

"You used to take vacation though and enjoy them." Tenzin reminded her lightly but there is a sadness in his voice too. Bolin did everything in his power not to more or make a sound. He was admittly a gossip and Tenzin and Lin were so private that anything on them was too juicy to pass up. Korra and Opal would be so made this missed this conversation!

"yes but I had a reason to back then." Lin says there's the same sadness in her tone.

"Then that's how I'm going to make it up to you." Tenzin tells her. Bolin could almost picture him smiling at her but it was Tenzin so that was hard.

"What? are you serious Ten. You don't owe me for this." Lin brushes him off.

"I want to." Tenzin insistead. "besides I think I owe you a lot more than one vacation."

"Well if your counting..." Lin deadpans. "Don't worry about it Ten. I'd do anything for you and you me that's how this works. No one owe the other."

"still... I miss doing this kinda thing with you." Tenzin admits. It's all Bolin could do not to move and alert them to him listening in.

"We had some good times." Lin tells him. "Do you remember that one eyed pirate?"

"yes" Tenzin laughed. "Spirits the look on his face when he realized all those people were mud."

"Classic" Lin agreed amusement evident in her tone.

"That was the first time I kissed you. I was so happy to get out of there." Tenzin reminisced, the sadness coming back in as he let the sentence fall flat realizing what he had said.

"Tenzin..."

"Sorry." Tenzin said soberly.

"it's okay Ten. but you owe me a drink if you want to talk about that." Lin says and Bolin could hear the sadness in her voice. They lasped into silence. Bolin knew next to nothing about Lin and Tenzin's past, he knew Lin had fought with her mother and sister and that her and Tenzin had dated and that was it. Opal, Korra and him were always interested in knowing more about thought. It seemed so impossible for the two to have ever been a normal couple, then again he had had trouble picturing Tenzin as a dad before meeting him and his kids. There was also something about the two that also made him think, yeah they would work. But mostly it was the forbidden aspect of the backstory that was what interested all the twenty year olds. Bolin thought sleep was finally going to claim him when Tenzin abruptly called out.

"Lin!" Bolin sat up to see Tenzin sitting straight up his hand on her back. Then he felt the ground shift, Lin Korra and Opal much more groogly sat up too.

"what is it?" Korra moaned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ten." Lin said looking up at him. Some sort of meaning past between them, Tenzin understood what she meant and nodded standing.

"What's coming?" Bolin asked stupidly squinting his eye trying to connect the dots.

"a Badgermole family" Lin said shortly as they began to feel the ground rumble again. They all stood ready to fight? Bolin didn't really know fighting badger moles.

"Lin?" Tenzin asked. Lin grabbed his arm and slammed her foot into the ground closing her eyes.

"I see them" she said kicking the ground and sending her own vibrations out. "It not interested in us. Go back to sleep in a few hours, then we'll go." She says walking back to the fire.

"Uh, why?" Korra asked equally as confused as Bolin. Lin grunts at her, Bolin guessed it was something about bothering her later.

"Lin?" Tenzin asked again.

"Because mom isn't happy her cubs woke her up. I want to be left alone to sleep too." Lin grumbled irritably and layback down on the little earthen bed she had made herself and closed her eyes. The other shrugged and followed her lead. Bolin saw that it was dawn out in a few hours the sun would be fully up. Tenzin still stood even as the rest of them sat back down.

"Try it airhead. you know how it'll go." Lin warned him. Tenzin had been about to open his mouth but clearly thought better of it and sat down next to Lin. Bolin snickered at their interaction with Korra and Opal. Reguardless of how strict and grumpy the two were they were really a lot of fun.

* * *

"I don't think I'll like being bald look at this hair." Meelo said, his mouth full of food. Lin watched Pema scowl at the boy and he promenly swallowed the food. Lin and Korra had stayed to eat dinner with Tenzin and his family after a meeting with the president. It had become somewhat common for her to eat with the family maybe once a week if she could find the time. Tenzin usually dragged her anyway and made her get take out with him at least one other time a week. Lin didn't mind coming over it was nice since Jinora and Ikki were both back from their travels as peacekeepers.

"Well you have to be an air master." Ikki said airily to her brother.

"Yes to get the tattoo we'll need to shave your head." Tenzin told him. Lin thought that part was obvious and not what Meelo was whining about it, but Tenzin wasn't known for hitting the nail on the head all the time if you asked her.

"But I like my hair!" The young teen complained.

"You know, you father had hair after he got his tattoos." Lin said looking at Tenzin next to her out of the corner of her eye. Bumi was grinning at her across the table. Everyone else at the table was shocked, apparently never hearing about this. It was a phase in his life he preferred to forget about. And seeing how he hated bring up stories from their relationship (not that she was complaining) this one was probably high on the list of stories he would like never to be told.

"What?!" Ikki exclaimed.

"Really?" Meelo asked hopeful.

"Your kidding me?" Korra said surprised.

Bumi said laughing "I remember this." Smirking at his little brother, who already looked distressed by the idea of this story being told.

"Lin!"

"Something wrong, Tenzin?" Lin innocently, smirking at him now as he glared at her.

"Please! you've got to tell us." Korra begged. Lin would give the avatar that she could always sense the blood in the water so to speak.

"Yes, Lin please tell them" Bumi encouraged all too happy to embarrass Tenzin.

"Yeah I want to know!" Meelo cried punching the air.

"Lin!"

"When we were still teenagers" Lin starts putting down her chopsticks. "We broke up for about 6 months. This was after he got his tattoos. During those months he decided to grow it back out because a girl told him he looked better with hair. Keep in mind that he had been bald for like 3 years at this point and the longest I saw his hair before then was a buzz cut. He grew it out as long as Bumi's for the girl." Lin told them, smirking at Tenzin the entire time.

"You're serious? Tenzin!" Korra exclaimed a mix of shock and exuberance on her face, enjoying Tenzin's clear discomfort in the conversation.

Pema was laughing "is it true?"

Tenzin only pouted glowering at Lin and Bumi as they snickered. His face was red and he refused to make eye contact with anyone embarrassed by the whole story. Lin and Bumi enjoyed poking holes in Tenzin's self image of a perfect child and air nomad. Them and Kya had been to much of a bad influence on him for that to be true, but he still made everyone think that he was never the trouble one. It only made telling these stories more fun for them.

"Yep!" Bumi crowed. "I came home from deployment and almost didn't recognize him."

"That wasn't the only reason" Tenzin protested.

"Uh huh, airhead" Lin deadpanned. She only received a glare in response from said airhead. "Hey, I agree with her for the record." She told him waving her chopstick at him which was slapped away as he grumbled.

"Just remember I've got just as many embarrassing stories about you." Tenzin threatened.

"No you don't. besides I got Bumi on my side." Lin said smirking at him

"What makes you so sure? he's my brother." Tenzin argued back.

"Bumi pier 27" Lin said without looking away from Tenzin

"Yeah she's right, sorry lil bro." Bumi said with fake apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you haven't picked up on it I've done a lot of Lin and Tenzin's friendship growing over several years post cannon, Meelo's about 15 in this chapter for example. The next chapters are going back to angst thought so heads up.


	7. Chapter 7

In hindsight she shouldn't have been surprised and they should have known this would have happened eventually. They had been lucky for years. Only to have it blow up in their face now seemed cruel, but so was life, Lin thought bitterly.

_The party was boring and lavish and opulent and every other high society adjective Lin hated. It was also Ba Sing Sa which meant everything was even more over done and the affair took twice as long. Her consolation was that Su was ignoring her currently and she had Tenzin to hangout with in the back. Korra tried to hang with them but she attracted too much attention and Lin didn't need all of those people, hang around her so she had tricked Su into handling the Avatar. Next to her, Tenzin had hinden a smirk behind a champagne glass and silently toasted her when it worked trying not to laugh._

_Lin leaned back enjoying the peace, she idly watched the party goers. Asami and Bataar still sat at there orginal table for dinner a heep of scribbled on napkin between them apparently in the middle of some scientific breakthrough the rest of them were too dumb to understand. Prince Wu was talking to some Watertribe noblewoman and General Iroh had been cornered by an earth kingdom official. Then there was the majority of the people on the dance floor or talking by the dessert buffet. Tenzin, who had been resting his hand on the back of her chair tapped her shoulder and pointed. Lin following his finger and smirked as she saw Su giving Korra what was considered a delicacy in the fire nation and torture in the rest of the worlds. Korra not knowing any better popped the whole thing in her mouth and prominently spit it out as Su laughed. Tenzin and Lin laughed from across the room as the Avatar's face turned red._

" _She looks like you!" Lin laughed._

" _I do not turn that red." Tenzin protested in between chuckles._

" _Yes you do! Anytime you get mad or embarrassed you turn red. Why do you think it's so fun to tease you, Ten." Lin banters back at him, smiling. He just smiles back at her shaking his head and they go back to their peaceful people watching._

Unfortunately they weren't the only ones people watching. Someone had been there taking pictures, including a photo of them laughing, Tenzin arm on the back of her chair and her smiling at him. If that had been the only picture it wouldn't be half bad but it wasn't. That was the small picture underneath the much larger one of the two of them dancing. They weren't too compromising but they both looked happy. Which had been written into a crime by the press. Lin growled this might be the thing she had wanted least to happen. The press had never bothered her; they could say whatever they wanted about her, they were all idiots in her mind. But it had gotten to her when they wrote about people in her family it always had. Now they would hurt Tenzin's kids and that bothered her. The Republic City press had never really written about them but they had watched their friendship grow over a decade slowly. The Earth Kingdom press on the other hand hadn't and they had no qualms about writing about them as if they hadn't talked in 20 years and then acted like they never broke up at a party which was the first time the two had seen each other, according to them. Lin dreaded the eventual conversation with Tenzin and the rest of his family that was bound to happen, idly wondering how long she could put that off.

The answer: not long. An hour later there was a knock at her door and Tenzin opened it before she answered. She opened her mouth to reprimand him about that but he started talking before she even had a chance.

"Did you see the paper?" He asked, there was definite tension in his voice. She just picked the paper up from the desk.

"I can't believe this." Tenzin said pacing in front of her. "Why would they possibly write this- _thing_ about us. It's not true! Everyone knows it, we have been friends for years now and the press never have done _this_." Tenzin ranted, agitated.

"I know Ten." Lin sighed sitting down on the bed.

"How could anybody think that _We_ would never, _I_ would never-"

"I know Ten, relax." Lin told him again. She grabs his arms to stop him from pacing. "I know. We'll figure it out." He takes a breath and nods.

* * *

Pema had seen the headline before she had gotten the phone call from her husband. The pictures and the story had made her stomach turn even though she knew every word to be untrue. She had seen Tenzin and Lin laugh and smile like that a million times over the last 10 years. But with the words the brief moment caught in time in the photograph hurt her despite knowing damn well it was a lie. Tenzin had confirmed it as much and she had reassured him that she had known that too but now the paper on the table seemed to taunt her.

On impulse she got up from her chair in the living room and grabbed it and threw it in the fire. It made the pit in her stomach worse watching the embers slowly engulf Tenzin's and Lin's smiles.

It transported her back to 20 years ago when pictures and headlines of the two of them also dominated the papers back then she supposed she had been the villain in that story at least to some. She didn't know why but it made her angry. She had no right to be angry though, no one but the press had done anything wrong. She knew that deep down, she knew. It was there in those pictures and the million little moments she'd seen before. That flicker of sadness in their eyes at holding themselves back from each other, from their past, from cheating. Tenzin had chosen her, the thought should have bought her more comfort than it did because there was that little voice in her head that said he hadn't really- at least not fully. Because Lin would always be there, would always be his best friend and his first everything and that was a lot to compete with.

Pema scowled at herself because it was a stupid insure and selfish thought to have about the other woman. Who hadn't been anything but kind, help and deferential to her for years now. She and Tenzin would be fine, they had been for years and they would be now after all nothing had changed. Only it had.

Meelo and Rohan were the only ones home with Pema at the time. Jinora and Ikki were traveling at the time, she didn't know if that was good or bad but she was selfishly happy about it.

"Dad, why are people saying you cheated on Mom with Aunt Lin?" The words made him and Pema choke on their dinner. They had not expected to be talking about that at dinner. Both had moved on albeit somewhat awkward from the story when he had gotten home a week ago. It helped that he hadn't seen Lin outside of work since the trip and she hadn't been to air temple island.

"I didn't Son." Tenzin responded quickly when he was able to swallow his mouth full of food.

"Sweetie people were just trying to get people's attention based on exaggeration." Pema added quickly.

"But kids at school said so." Rohan said, scrunching up his nose.

"Don't listen to them, they are idiots." Meelo to his little brother. "Aunt Lin's the best, Ro. You know that."

"While I don't agree with your brother's choice in words but he is right you shouldn't listen to senseless rumors." Tenzin told his youngest son.

Pema had quickly changed the topic out of a defense mechanism but she had never experienced her kids being impacted by their father's fame. She didn't like it. She wasn't one for the fame and the party but she knew they had their place and that was why she had no problem with Tenzin going with Lin who had to go anyway while she lucked out and got to stay home. Yet she had never dreamed that would mean that her 10 year old son would come home asking about rumors of his father cheating because of that. It made her angry again at the press and the world.

Lin came over for work but it had switched to personal while they were talking in Tenzin office. Pema was embarrassed that she was eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it and hadn't meant to but couldn't stop herself from staying and listening anyway.

"No shit" Lin was saying with irritation in her voice.

"You think I wanted this" Tenzin hissed back at her.

"Well it's not like what I want has mattered before." Lin said exasperated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenzin asked defensively.

"You know damn well what it means!" Lin shot back at him.

Then silence or at least she can't hear anything and she creeps a few steps closer to stand with her back to the wall of the office. It sounds like Tenzin was saying something but it was too quiet for her to make it out.

Lin responded in an equally low tone that she could make out the beginning but she caught the end. "it didn't matter it was never enough..." Lin said. Pema couldn't make out if she had said more or just trailed off.

"You think I don't know that!" Tenzin said getting mad at her now. "You think I didn't want it to be! Spirits _Lin_ " the way he said her name made Pema's heart jump into her throat.

She didn't really hear most of the response. "You... No one else"

Then more silence before."Urgh I can't deal with you when you're like this! You know you aren't the only one that had to deal with that shit!" Lin growls as she leaves banging the door of the office.

Pema stays where she is waiting to see if Tenzin comes out. Bang! She jumps "fuck!" Tenzin curses. It surprised her he never curses like that or punches something he's never been that mad at anyone like that. It scares her. The whole argument seemed almost surreal to her. She knew they were talking about the tabloids but what else had been included in that she didn't want to know. A big part of her was scared to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im debating whether im going to play with the direct fall out from this more or not... let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

After knowing Lin for as long as he did he knew there was a few very important tricks to her. One being that she got hangry and food was always the best peace offering. So here he was at her office at 6 o'clock at night with her favorit noodles and a nice bottle of snake to get past their latest argument. They were both headstrong people and benders of opposite elements, they argued often. But they actually fought this time and she had brought something up that he hadn't been prepared for.

"Can we talk?" Tenzin opening the door after knocking once. He held up the peace offering of noodles and a nice bottle of snake. She looks up and nods, the smallest twitch up her lips at his gesture. She clears off her desk and pulls out two glasses for them as he unpacks the food. They eat quietly, the silence not bothering either of them. They both knew what this was about and didn't want to go there yet. Tenzin wasn't sure what had made her go there in the first place, but he knew the place to start.

"Can we be friends again?" Tenzin asks, setting down his noodles. "I'm sorry for picking that fight with you it was stupid." he tells her as she finishes her own noodles.

"Yeah Ten and don't be." Lin tells him with a sigh. "I'm sorry for throwing that in your face." She had brought up the past, it had caught him off guard. He had more just been looking to have someone to rant with about the stupid press but she hadn't wanted to. Instead bring up their previous relationship and neither ever did well with that topic. So they had fought, it had been utterly pointless other than to bring up ghosts neither of them ever wanted to actually deal with (even though they probably should have years ago).

"I was an ass back then. You can throw it in my face all you want." Tenzin shrugged. He had been, that was the truth and he had told her that before but it seemed to bare repeating now. He owed her that.

"I don't even know why I brought it up. I shouldn't have it had nothing to do with that fucking story." Lin grumbled picking at the remainder of her noodles. It did that damn article had alleged and made up a lot. He nods he really didn't want to talk about the rest of the argument. His natural inclination of being an airbender and avoiding the conflict that lay there seemed to be the right move. He had gotten mad at her and fought back with her. It always worked him up partly because there was enough truth in what she had said to get under his skin. But more because what was left unsaid was just as powerful as what had been. He had come too damn close to those forbidden topics and feeling for both their liking. he was grateful that Lin had walked out before then. he didn't know what he'd do if he knew the answer to all the unasked and unvoiced things between them.

* * *

Lin was glad they were friends again; she didn't know why she had picked that fight with him that day to begin with. She knew what he had been trying to say to her but she had lashed out at him for some reason she didn't really know why. She had far better people to be angry at, especially considering the conversation she had with Jinora a week following her makeup with Tenzin.

"Hey aunt Lin" Jinora greeted her walking right into her office.

"You're as bad as your father," Lin said lightly, smiling at the girl who gave her a sheepish look.

"Your secretary said no one was in…"

"It's fine kid." Lin smiled at her and gestured for her to sit.

"How have you been?" Jinora asked, taking a seat.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Have you read the papers in the last week?" she asks dryly, according to Su it had been international news for spirits knew what reason.

Jinora laughs nervously. "Yeah, its pretty dumb huh, I mean haven't spoken since you threw mom in jail" they both laughed at that.

"Anyway what did you come up here for? Can't just be for a chat." Lin asked her.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Jinora protested. It was true, she had been away at the eastern air temple for the last few months. "But I did have a question, if you don't mind answering it, but you don't have to." she added quickly.

"Just like your father," Lin laughed. "What's your question?"

"Is it true what the paper said about why you and Dad broke up?" She asked quietly looking away.

Lin sat back, of all the things she could have asked that was not near the top of her list. "You should ask your father kiddo." Lin sighs.

"I have," Jinora says quickly. "Well when I was younger but still! And he didn't answer just that it didn't work with you and that the spirits have a plan." Jinora rolled her eyes at that last part. It made Lin's lips twitch up at her sarcasm, it was definitely a Tenzin cut and run thing to say.

"It didn't kid. What can I say, you know how it ended." She tried really hard to think of some sort of explanation that would satisfy her but failed.

"But why?" Jinora persisted.

"It's complicated," Lin deflected. "Why do you want to know? Is it the paper?" It was an odd question for Jinora to ask about. She was the one who was the closest to Lin and had never really asked about their previous relationship before.

"Well not completely…" Jinora trailed off.

"You tell me and I'll tell you, kiddo." Lin offered sensing the rising discomfort in the young woman.

Jinora fidgeted for a while. "Someone made a comment recently about me and it's been bugging me." she finally said.

Lin watched her carefully trying to figure out what exactly had been said. "And I have advice on this how?" Jinora stayed quiet. "Kid, you must know your mother and father are both far better at this advice thing than me." Lin pointed out.

"I'm not asking my dad and Mom wouldn't know." Jinora said firmly. "You would come the closest probably. Come on, you promised."

"Alright, what did you ask?" Lin said buying herself some more time.

"Is what the papers said true about you and dad?"

"No, he didn't cheat on your mother and we've been friends for the last ten years." Lin deadpanned knowing it was not what she was asking. "The rest isn't true either." she added.

"What about the reason why you broke up?" Jinora asked again. Lin could feel the vibration from her foot tapping again the floor.

Lin eyed her. "Why is that part bothering you some much?" The paper had alleged a huge fight which was partially true and that Tenzin had wanted to settle down. That was true too, what wasn't was how those events played out and it hadn't happened overnight either.

"Like I said, someone said something," Jinora muttered not making eye contact with her.

"It didn't happen like that, and it was complicated." Lin sighs finally giving in to the request. "Me and your dad had swept a lot of this under the rug, we pushed talking about and dealing with those things off for years, until they caught up to us. We were happy, but we couldn't out run them." Lin shrugs. "When we dealt with them. We couldn't reconcile them and we split up." It was an over simplification but far more true than the papers.

"What things though?" Jinora pushed.

"Tell me what they said that's got you this worked up first." Lin tells her gently leaning forwards toward the younger woman.

Jinora looks away chewing on her lip. "That I was getting old and taking too much time." she said vaguely.

"Nice try kiddo, but you're going to have to explain a little more." Lin tells her, keeping her voice soft.

"About like starting a family and getting married." She looks away again.

Lin could feel her jaw clench automatically at the old memory of her own experiences hearing that. "Who said that?"

"An acolyte," Jinora sighs. "They didn't out right say it but they asked about marriage and kids and stuff and didn't like it when I said I wasn't even thinking about that." she finally explains.

"They had no right," Lin muttered. "You're barely an adult."

"Im almost 22, Aunt Lin." Jinora says. Lin didn't bother telling her that that was barely an adult and she was still young.

"That's why you want to know? If that was the reason me and …" Lin watches Jinora nod nervously.

"No, kid. Not really at least." Lin says letting out a breath. "Me and your dad wanted something different in life. Yeah I didn't want to have kids but we had other problems too. He wanted to be in politics and I wanted nothing to do with it. I didn't want to go to parties with him in the fire nation or just be some politician's wife."

"But he knew that right? Like he knew you would always be a police officer." Jinora asks finally looking her in the eye. There was concern there that he hadn't for some reason and that that too would be her fate one day.

"Yeah but the job requires a lot and both of us knew what a family would mean. He wanted one for many reasons, Jinora. Airbenders wasn't the only reason. He saw how his siblings didn't like his dad not around all the time and knew me and Su hated my mother's job and our fathers absence. We both knew that it was impractical for us to be together in the long run. We were just too self indulgent for too long." Lin says grimacing slightly at the memories.

"But it still didn't work out because of that," Jinora says dejectedly.

"I choose this life kid. I could have married but I didn't and your dad did. We're both happy." Lin tells her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that what about me? Aren't I in the same position? I'm supposed to take over the air nation but also be a housewife and a master and why don't I solve world peace while I'm at it." Jinora ranted.

Lin grimace deepened at her words. "You don't have to do any of that and none of that will hold you back from the rest." Lin tells her firmly. "Kid, you're an amazing bender with a great mind. You saved the world when you were 11! You are pretty much the leader of the air nation in all but name and you've done a better job with world peace than Korra half the time." Jinora cracks a smile at the joke. "If you want to start a family fine, that won't stop you. If not more power to you." Lin tells her. "Your parents won't care if you decide to join the circus, neither will the rest of your family."

"What about everyone else?"

"Fuck em." Lin said "who cares Jinora, they don't know you and they don't love you. Be happy that all anyone who care about you wants, okay. Beside me and your dad were together until we were 35 and everyone knew we weren't going to start a family."

"Yeah, thanks aunt Lin." She smiled at her.

"Good now come on lets get some food or something." Lin says. It wasn't exactly true that everyone knew the two of them weren't going to get married or have kids but the people who mattered knew. Her mom and sister knew, Bumi and Kya knew and they all thought she had a point on not starting a family considering their bad experience in so similar situations. Even Katara and Aang had known her hard no and Tenzin's reservations, but Tenzin had still held out hope. That for some spirits knew what reason she would change her mind or if they did it would somehow work out when every comparable example around them hadn't. He had wanted that so badly that for ten plus years he had ignored it and they had their moment of bliss. But that had been shattered spectacularly one day when they did wake up to reality. In hindsight it couldn't have been more obvious how it was going to end if they didn't come up with some sort of solution.

She thought back to her argument with Tenzin and how she had threw it on him. It was his choice she had said, well it had been hers too. She loved him too and she hadn't chosen him. They could have tried hard to find a way to make it work but didn't or may there wasn't a solution. And quite frankly it had only been a choice in name, no one in their family had given that expectation to have a kid, an air bending kid, but either could ignore it and neither wanted to deep down. It wasn't right to ignore it and pretend like it was a death nail in a race and entire culture. The air nation was as important as the avatar or any other nation just like the world had suffered when Aang had vanished it had, and would forever suffer if the air nation went completely extinct. They were both too honor and duty driven to let that happen, she was not going to watch that happen. So after a while and the anger had passed, yes she was happy for him because it made all the logical sense in the world but love never was bound by logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, Tenzin and Lin are the type of people who would overthink that kinda thing. Anyway let me know what you think, not really sure wants next might go into the ending if I can't think of anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit in here from just after season four that connect to the first two chapters there is a thread that was never addressed that come back now. It's kinda self explanatory but like the plot hole part of me need to mention that. lol

Tenzin and Lin had been born only 8 months apart. Tenzin had been her friend since the cradle literally, his mother had put them together when she watched them. Over their 65 years on this earth their relationship had evolved many times from their days as cradle mates. As children they had been friends, becoming best friends and inseparable by the time they were in school. Then a few awkward years in their early teens before they admitted to liking each other and finally started dating. Going from innocent boyfriend and girlfriend to lover had been natural, but neither had noticed the shift from lovers to a deeper kind of partner until they looked back on it. They had seemingly connected on every level then becoming one person and those years in their twenties and early thirties had been some of the best of their lives. But like everything, change is inevitable and they went from happy to hating each other. When they broke up both said just about everything they knew would hurt the other; and no one could hurt them like each other. Once one started they couldn't stop and they didn't speak for years. The pain they had done to each other and to themselves kept driving them apart. But that too would, thankfully, not last and they slowly became friends again. As they were pushed together by revolution, unrest and the Avatar. Over the last decade since they had gone from associates back to being the best friends of their youth, granted with a few more walls up.

That wasn't to say their path had been easy or linear. Their relationship had been a winding road with many turnbacks. Tenzin still remembers a huge fight between them when they were seven over a ball game that had left the pair not speaking for three days. They had always argued and fought, they were both passionate people and their relationship was fully charged of emotion both good and bad. No one ever made him feel like Lin did, and even if that meant some pain the highs were well worth the lows to him. That also meant she could draw out a passionate love that made him question every decision he had ever made in his life. That had been a problem they had had to work through after becoming friends again to avoid the trauma of hurting each other again.

_Lin had been the first to notice the growing tension between the two of them and avoid him. He had been more oblivious to it but then saw what was happening. He had confronted her about avoiding him, but not brought up the reason, he wasn't that brave._

" _Is everything alright, Lin?" he had asked in her office._

_Lin had looked up from her work. "Yes of course." she had replied smoothly._

" _It's just I hadn't seen you around much." Tenzin had shrugged._

" _We see each other all the time." she had argued._

" _Yes at work, but you haven't come by the island in several weeks." Tenzin corrected her because despite himself he missed her, even more now that they got their friendship back. It was like a drug. What started out as an innocent rekindling of friendship slowly began pulling them closer and closer to the edge of something they could be._

" _I've been busy." Lin had shrugged. "I didn't know I was missing something."_

" _You weren't, but I would like to see my friend outside of complaining about ordnance." Tenzin had said as nonchalantly as possible. They were both adults completely in control of themselves, there was no need to worry._

" _Of course we are friends." Lin had said firmly._

" _Yes, friends." Tenzin had agreed._

" _We can hangout every once and while outside of work." Lin had confirmed._

" _Yes we can as friends." Tenzin had agreed._

The undertone of the conversation had laid out the agreement between the two. They were friends, platonic friends. That like normal, mature friends could hang out in a normal casual relaxed setting without a problem. Of course, there was a problem. This agreement had lasted about six months. For six months they would only see each other on occasion outside of work. However in that six months it was enough time for their friendship to really begin to blossom back in full and after those six months they were back to seeing each other far too often than could be justified for casual friends. A year later and they were back to being best friends and knowing absolutely everything about each other's lives. This time both explained away the growing tension that was beneath the surface of every interaction as nothing to worry about. Able to keep at bay the need to talk and deal with their many overdue conversation and issues that were just beneath the surface. They went on like this for years somehow getting away with it always pulling themselves back from the brink.

They should have seen the signs, they always walked a very thin line. Maybe it was their own nativate or obliviousness to the other. In the end it was probably dumb luck but it worked for a time until it became something that Tenzin couldn't ignore.

There were some memories etched into his brain forever. Birth of his kids, death of his father for example would always be with him. Then there were memories like getting his tattoos, his wedding, or his fight with zaheer. There was also his memories involving Lin, their first kiss, the first time they had sex, their breakup, the time she jumped off oogi and this. This would also be up there. It wasn't even over yet, but he knew he could never forget it even if he wanted to.

He and Lin had gone with Jinora and Korra to deal with some particularly bad criminals that airbenders had not been able to deal with on their own. They had reached the town and all split up to see what they could find out. He didn't know what had caused it or why, but he did hear the scream. It pierced his soul, he insticutally knew who had screamed and was turning and running towards it before he had formed the thought in his mind. By the time he reached them it was over. A man was knocked down against the side of a building. Jinora was kneeling over Lin on the ground. Tenzin felt the bile rising within him as he kneels on her other side, his mouth opens and he mouths her name but sound doesn't come out. He reaches out to touch her cheek and lets it slip down her neck to feel her pulse beneath his finger. He has never been so relieved at the faint reverberation beneath his fingers.

"What happened?" Korra asked pulling out water to heal her. Tenzin wasn't really sure when she had gotten there, he had been too transfixed on Lin's near lifeless body.

"She was hit by lightning." Jinora said, a little breathless. Tenzin eye's cut to the man still lying dazed against the building angry rising in him.

"She took a lot of that hit." Korra grimaced. Tenzin's attention went back to the woman in front of him at the Avatar's grime assessment. One of his hands finds hers and takes hold of it.

"Will she be alright?" His voice is hoarse with fear.

"Hopefully." Korra said moving her glowing hands over Lin's body.

"Served her right." A voice said from behind them. "None of you have any business here." the firebender who had attacked Jinora and Lin said, pulling himself up from the ground. Tenzin's moving before he can even think, acting on instinct instead of rational thought when his fist collides with the other man's face dropping him to the ground again. He stands over the other man groaning on the ground once again. He belatedly moves to tie his hands with a cloth as a temporary restraint. Jinora is staring at him wide eyed. He had never physically assaulted someone like that before not since he was a child, but Korra hadn't looked up.

"Tenzin, we should really move her to a professional doctor." she said and he can hear the tension and concern in her voice. It scares him as he picks Lin up easily. There is a doctor in the town luckily and she does help them. Tenzin sets her down next to the healing pool.

"Can her armor be removed?" the doctor asked first, Tenzin had no idea what her name was.

"Yes, I can." Tenzin said quickly, moving his fingers to undo the emergency latches concealed in the armor.

"I can bend it off Tenzin." Korra offers, but she also knows how much the armor means to Lin and that she is far from a great metal bender. Tenzin already had it half off anyways and shakes his head. He picks her up again and slips her in the pool as soon as he's done.

"You should go now. I'll update you as soon as I know anything." The doctor told him gesturing to the door.

"I want to stay." He says firmly.

The doctor looks at Korra as if for help. "She won't mind." Korra says instead after pausing to study Tenzin's face. The doctor gave in and both began their work. The two water benders both seem concerned over the metalbender's condition. Tenzin could feel his heart beating seemingly faster at every minute he had to watch their creased expression as they tried to save Lin. Saving Lin was the only possibility he couldn't imagine losing her. She was his best friend, his family. She had been there since day one and had rarely left his side. He would wager everything he had that no one knew him better and no one had spent more time with him than Lin had over the years. To loss Lin would be like losing his other half and he couldn't stand the thought of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter but I'm still working on this one.

Lin didn't know what age she had been when she had stopped being disappointed in people, but she knew it had been young. She had known better than to get her hopes up that Toph would come to career day or pick her up from school. She had learned how to dress and cook for herself by the age of 7 because if she didn't do it it wouldn't happen. She didn't have a dad to do it for her and her mother was never around. Half the time her mom would send her to air temple island and Lin was glad because there she would have some semblance of a normal family life. She found refuge there with Bumi, Kya and Tenzin. They could understand to an extent with their own dad in and out on avatar business. The island itself was a break from the outside world. There weren't the expectations that came with being the daughter of the war hero Toph Biefong and all the legacy that came with it.

That legacy had both saved and destroyed her. It was working towards that legacy that had kept her going and gave her something to focus on after her sister had split her face open and after her relationship with her mother had been destroyed. Both incidents probably spoke to a legacy of not dealing with emotion and trauma. The trauma of Toph's own broken childhood and the trauma that she passed on to her kids childhood. Then of course there was the fact that Beifong and emotional maturity had never been said in the same sentence. Both of these things had culminated into the event that might have hurt her the most.

Tenzin had been with her through thick and thin literally since they were born. No one had been surprised when they started dating and half of Republic City had forgotten they were Not married by the time they broke up. Looking back it had almost like they had been set up to fail. As kids neither could ever hide from their parents' legacy. It was beyond Lin how Bumi, Kya and Su had been able to duck and dodge it. She would bet it had something to do with not being the oldest and not being an airbender. Both tried their best to fulfill their parents' legacy in the twenty's. Lin working her way up the ranks and Tenzin rebuilding the air temples and they were happy. Until those legacy could not be brought up into line with each other. Neither were willing to back down and both had been told by the world that they were right. It had been messy and raw and a testament to how much they had meant to each other. Tenzin had always had her back through everything up until then and that broke her more than her mother and sister did. It had been work that gave her something to focus on and work to being something bigger than herself and helping others dulled that pain over time.

When her and Tenzin had first started talking again because of the equalist she had never meant to get close with him and certainly not with his family. The kids had all been annoying with the exception of Jinora. They had grown on her as they matured through them and Opal had opened up a part of her that she had closed off to the world years ago. She enjoyed the levity they brought to life. She saw them as individuals as who they are and not as the spawn of their parents. So when she saw the fire bender about to shoot lighting at Jinora she didn't hesitate to step in front of the younger woman. She felt the lighting coursing through her and burning every cell. Then the world went black. She just hoped it had saved Jinora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long but here it is! more at the end of chapter.

Tenzin hurried down the hallway towards Lin's room. He had just gotten word that she is finally awake and he's so relieved that she is okay, that she's just alive. They weren't young anymore and she had scared him. She had almost died and left him. That terrifies him more than he ever thought it would. As soon as he sees her the only rational thought he could form was get to her and don't let her go. Lin was sitting up in bed when he came in.

"Hey" she said softly as he came over to her. Tenzin sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her. He brought her as close as possible and hurried his head into her neck.

Lin let out a choked laugh as she hugged him back just as tightly. He's pushing his face against her neck hard and his grip is almost painful to her still sore body. She is about to comment when she feels the wetness of his tears on her neck and she has to swallow her own. Tenzin breaking down brings out the sudden urge to break down herself. She doesn't know where the emotions came from but now she desperately tries to choke them down. She knows she scared them all and Tenzin the most. She knows she probably came closer than she cares to admit to dying, her body certainly feels that way. But that doesn't matter, she tells herself because that didn't happen. She is here, alive and well. So it was stupid for _either_ of them to get emotional over this.

Tenzin doesn't bother hiding his tears when he pulls away from her. She's called him an emotional sap all his life and he's long since given up that fight. Besides she almost _died_. "How do you feel?" He asks after a beat.

"Like I've been hit by lighting." Lin replied dryly. She felt like her entire body was fried, like she could feel everyone of the nerves in her body.

Tenzin brow creased at her words. "Can I get you anything water or Mother left some meds for the pain?" he offered, his worry increasing at her words. Lin was infamous for playing down or refusing to admit pain of any kind.

"I'm fine Ten." She said holding up a hand which trembled slightly to her annoyance. Tenzin saw the tremor immediately and reached out to take her hand in both of him, his larger hands swallowed up her smaller hand.

"Are you sure Lin?" He asked seriously, massaging her hand in his attempt to comfort them both. It bothered him more than he would care to admit to see her hand shake like that. Lin was often invincible in his heart. In his head he knew she had been hurt plenty of times to know that wasn't the case but there was an enduring quality about her that made him believe his heart over his head.

"Your Mom's here?" Lin asked, changing the subject.

"Didn't Opal and Jinora tell you?" Tenzin said, the girls had been with her when she woke up. Katara was in the city and he had been teaching a class when Jinora had told him Lin was finally awake. usually there had been someone sitting with Lin while she was out.

"No, just that I had been out a while." Lin shrugged. "But I'm okay Tenzin." Tenzin grimaced at her nonchalant at her injuries. A 'while' was a relative term here, she had been out a week and half. She hadn't been stable enough to bring her the short flight home to Republic City until three days after the attack. By that time he had called his mother out of worry about her condition. The doctor in the town hadn't like Lin's chances to make it through the first night.

" _To be blunt, the heart arrhythmia is the major concern, her age doesn't help." the Doctor had told him and Korra. "She's at risk for a heart attack given what happened or maybe a seizure with an injury like this. With electricity it can be impossible to tell the full extent of damage to nerves or the brain until after they wakes up, IF she wakes up."_

" _What do you mean 'if she wakes up'?" Tenzin had asked, extremely worried hadn't even come close to covering it at that point. "She's still got a chance to pull through this right?" He ignored the slight tremor in his voice._

" _Sir, I think there is about a greater than 50% chance she doesn't. You should be prepared if that happens." The doctor had told him gently. His world had collapsed at the doctor's words. There was no way Lin could die in his mind. He sat next to her for the next three days praying that she'd wake up or that he'd wake up from this nightmare. He, Korra and Jinora had all taken their turns watching her vitals like hawks and Lin had pulled through._

"I'm okay." Lin repeated to him trying to convince him that she really was.

"you almost died." Is all he could tell her, his voice broke at the last word. Emotions flashed quickly through Lin's eyes and she looked down before he could identify them and he looked down too. They were at the age where it was no longer a freak accident that was killing their friends and it was becoming more common to hear of someone they had gone to school with had died rather than the maybe once every 5 years it had been for most of their life.

It's several moments before Lin finally breaks the silence. "But I didn't, Ten. I didn't." Her voice is a little rough but her gaze is as strong as it is soft when he finally has the courage to look up and meet her eyes. "I'm okay." Lin repeated to him and squeezed his hand, trying to convince him that she really was.

"You almost died less than two weeks ago, you are not okay. Not yet at least." Tenzin told her firmly, idly wondering how many times he would have that argument with her over the next week trying to get her to rest.

"Please, I've already been on bed rest for a week. I'm fine." Lin protested rolling her eyes. Tenzin might have thought she was completely serious if not for the slightest smirk and the levity in her voice trying to cheer both of them up.

"In a coma does not count." Tenzin quipped back half heartedly giving her his own eye roll. He knew she was probably still a little bit serious about being fine or at least she would try to convince everyone. The door opened and Tenzin dropped her hand turning to see Katara and Jinora walked in.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Katara said smiling warmly at Lin. "You gave us all quiet the scare." The old woman told her.

"Sorry, auntie." Lin said sheepishly.

"Do you need anything Gran Gran?" Jinora asked from the doorway.

"Yes, go get me a fresh basin of water and that balm we just picked up, dear." Katara told her. Jinora nodded, flashed a smile towards Lin and darted off.

Katara walked around the room to where her healing supplies were set up. "Is Tenzin staying?" Katara asked them looking between them as she pulled out a fresh roll of gauze. There was a twinkle in her eye that made alittle Tenzin suspicious of what she thought.

"He can if he wants." Lin said, shrugging. "I assume you're going to set him on me anyway when you leave about following your instructions."

Katara smiled. "Why, it's almost like you know the drill. Just make sure you stick to it especially at your age, your body doesn't heal as well as it used too." Katara started on what both Lin and Tenzin knew was going to be a long lecture about the need to take better care of themselves. Tenzin began taking the old bandage off Lin's forearm as Katara lectured Lin which quickly turned into them both. Lin had deep burns and cuts in her forearm. She had instinctually raised her forearm to try to block the lighting, leaving her with bad burns that had caused some of her metal armor to lodge into her skin. He watched Lin try hard not to show the pain from removing the bandages even though they were stuck to what was left of her skin.

* * *

Katara busy herself with fixing the new bandages while she has Tenzin remove Lin's old ones. She is more than glad the younger woman is awake. Lin had been a second daughter in many ways since she was born. Katara had always admired her loyalty and bravery but she had often wondered if it would get her killed too. Well, it almost had, several times now. As much as it pained her to admit it her kids were far too old to be doing this anymore hell she was too old to be doing what she was doing anymore. If it wasn't Lin and if she hadn't been hurt as bad as she was Katara would have never made the trip to Republic City in her old age. But Lin was family and what Tenzin had told her had scared her, if Lin was to die before her and she had not made the trip it would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Katara kept an eye on her son and Lin as she made the dressings. Tenzin and Lin had always been close, they had always had a connection beyond simple friends. Katara had suspected that over the last several years they had begun reopening that connection and becoming close again. Watching Tenzin concern over Lin since she had arrived had confirmed it, now she was seeing Lin reciprocate that. She had seen how closes the pair was when she came in and that Tenzin was holding her hand. Katara didn't patronize them, if anything she pulled for them. They had been this undercurrent of tragedy to both of their lives but Lin's in particular looking back on it. She wished not for the first time that she could have snapped her fingers and taken away all the heartbreak from her kids and grandkids but that was life.

Jinora came back in bring the clean warm water and the balm. "Do you need anything else, Gran Gran?" she asked.

"No I think we're good here." Katara told her. Katara added the balm to the dressing before coming over to her and Tenzin. "How do you feel?" She asked checking her temperature with her hand.

"Okay, all things considered." Lin said easily. Both her and Tenzin rolled their eyes it was the typical Lin answer, the woman would claim to be 'fine' if her arm had fallen off.

"Humor us and tell me every little thing that hurts." Katara told her.

"My arm and head hurt and uh everything feels sensitive like my nerves are too sensitive." Lin admitted.

Katara sighed, she knew well with electrocution symptoms were wide ranging and often painful and long lasting. "Let's take care of that arm first then I want to check out your chakras and see if anything is blocked." Katara told her. Lin nodded and she handed the bandages to Tenzin on Lin's other side while she began healing the arm. Katara finished healing her arm and her and Tenzin switched positions so that he could wrap her arm and Katara could assess the other damage the electricity did. Lin sighed as she sat forward, she knew this would not be pleasant right now. Katara could feel the damage done to Lin's body almost immediately. The electricity had partially blocked two of her chakras. She understood how Lin had explained her pain. Her entire body felt hypersensitive to Katara, like the electricity had made her entire body jittery. Her heart beat had been off when Katara had first examined her and that jitteriness still concerned her if it took another toll on Lin's heart.

Tenzin had finished bandaging her arm but was still holding on to her hand. The two had occasionally exchanged words but Katara hadn't bothered to listen half the time the two could have an entire conversation in three words leaving everyone else lost. Still she had seen this between them before and she hadn't liked the ending, now that was perhaps the best she could hope for this time around.

Lin leaned heavily on her knees, dropping her head. Tenzin's hand slid up to grip her upper arm, steadying her. He leaned forward slightly before straightening as if he had wanted to do more but held himself back.

"Now, you should rest unless you want something to eat." Lin predictably shook her head, healing often made your stomach feel funny. "Okay then, I don't want you leaving this bed for anything short of the house burning down, got it."

It was a testament to how hurt and tried she still was that she just nodded in agreement. Katara gathered her things, while Tenzin asked her if she was okay. Katara looked over to see Lin nods that she was and tapped the inside of his wrist. Tenzin pulled away letting go of her hand. He paused for a second before cupping the back of her head and kissing her forehead gently. Katara looked away and headed towards the door as Lin's eyes closed. That was between them and only them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not really happy with this but its done and if I don't post it I prolly won't finish this so here it is. But there probably only 3-4 chapter left in this. Let me know what you think!


End file.
